Passive RF tags are used for many purposes, such as inventory control and records tracking. Passive RF tags include a conductive coil that is used to scavenge energy from an interrogating RF field. The interrogating RF field and the conductive coil are also used for data communications. Interrogating RF fields are typically at 13.56 MHz, and conductive coils are typically a few centimeters in diameter.